degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160326230640
Going off Jo's post though, I can't even get over how many people compare Delena to ZAYA. No. Zaya is the anti-thesis of EVERYTHING that Zaya is about. Zig is so selfish when it comes to Maya that the importance of her happiness is measured only by how it benefits him. And when it doesn't, he'd rather she be miserable. In major juxtaposition, Damon may have strongly resented Stefan's relationship with Elena in the beginning and he might have even tried to wedge himself between them a few times at the start when he was this callous, ruthless asshole, but once he started to genuinely care for Elena, he stepped aside! At this point, he had fallen in love with her and confessed those feelings to her face only to then give his blessing for Stelena to live a long and happy life together and then compel away her memory of his declaration of love so that she may feel no guilt. From that point on, he remained a constant in her life never once turning his back on her no matter how much it killed him to see her with his brother. All that mattered to him was that she was happy. Compare that to Zig actively sabotaging every relationship of Maya's, and you have to question where the hell this parallel even comes from besides the super generic fact that Damon and Zig are both considered "bad boys." Whatever. I HATE when complex male characters are simplified as 'bad boys.' Damon is so much more than an archetype. He's a deeply complex and morally ambiguous antihero. He is the UNDERDOG that always has to work twice as hard to come out on top, and very rarely does without having to continuously go through hell. He's the true hero overshadowed by the ostensibly perfectr golden boy that reaps all of the hero benefits of the UNDERDOG'S efforts. In so many more ways, Damon is like MILES right down to his insecurities, self-deprecating attitude, abusive relationship with his father, the way he is driven by his emotions, and the way he loves so intensely and unconditionally. It is an insult to Damon - a man that has put his life on the line time and time again to protect the woman he loves, has countlessly stepped aside for her happiness, has QUITE LITERALLY travelled through time and space to find his way back to her, was willing to give up his IMMORTALITY to be her husband and father of her children because even though being a vampire is such an important part of his life, he loved her even more to give it all up for her happiness - to compare him on any level to Zygote Noclass. Damon is characeristically selfish, but uncharacteristically SELFLESS when it comes to Elena. We do not see this quality in Zig one way or the other. He's a selfish ass either way, but he's actually exponentially MORE selfish WITH Maya. Damon has repeatedly attested that he loves Elena more than anyone or anything else in the world and that the importance of her happiness supercedes that of everything else including his own needs and wishes. This is a man who waited 150 years for a woman who didn't even LOVE him, let alone for the love of his life, whom he would wait even longer for. Meanwhile, Zig couldn't even wait a DAY for the so called love of his life, lmao. Stop comparing my wonderfully complex KING to the ever transparent douchebag who can't even keep it in his pants for a day that is Zig Novak.